


Пустой перрон

by Shell_dare



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Не имеет права называть себя царём тот, кто не смог спасти даже одного.





	Пустой перрон

**Author's Note:**

> Использован текст песни группы Корсика "Пустой перрон"

Ветер в пыли, перрон пустой,  
И ты один на годы вперёд –  
Догорел войны огонь...

Раскалённый ветер пустыни, потерявшей повелителя, гонит вдоль улицы клубы пыли и щебень от разрушенной башни. Свободный народ Египта отстроит заново свои дома, дворцы и храмы, боги, что остались в живых, вернутся и снова будут получать свои подношения и положенное уважение. И только у Повелителя Неба, которому вернули Небо, взамен отобрали всё остальное. Родителей, любимую женщину, а теперь и этого невозможного смертного мальчишку, успевшего стать богу верным другом.

Молча ты смотришь на закат,  
Как же чертовски могут устать  
Даже крылья за спиной...

Золотые крылья, о которых так тосковал, которых так не хватало и которые теперь снова можно призвать простым усилием воли, непомерным грузом вины тянут к земле. Не имеет права называть себя царём тот, кто не смог спасти даже одного. Как принимать ответственность за судьбы целого народа, если даже самые дорогие жизни защитить не в состоянии? Кажется, ладья Ра сверкает с небес немым укором непутёвому внуку.

Ты - не проиграл!  
Небо удержал  
На плечах своих...

Не проиграл. Убил Сета, отомстил за отца, вернул себе трон, спас Египет, спас Творение…

Ты - не победил...  
И лететь нет сил...  
И дышать нет сил.

И не победил. Не спас всего одного мальчишку. Простого смертного, всего лишь вора. Который не испугался ловушек, пустыни, гнева богов, в которых не верил. Который прошёл до конца опасный путь и, несмотря на обман Повелителя Неба, смог его спасти. А вот Повелитель его – не сумел. Не заметил, не обратил внимания, забыл о том, как хрупки смертные, был слишком занят сражением. И вот результат – безжизненное тело на руках. Гор несёт его в гробницу, к его любимой, пешком – подняться в небо нет сил, пережимает горло и жжёт глаза непрошенной солью.

Молча ты смотришь на закат,  
Как же чертовски могут устать…

В тишине гробницы тяжёлые шаги бога звучат похоронным набатом. Ещё несколько мгновений, и ему навсегда останется только “один”.

За спиной разливается солнечное пламя.


End file.
